Lilith Aspects
This page is for Aspects to LilithBlack Moon Lilith - not asteroid Lilith in a natal chart, not for transiting aspects to the natal Lilith (see Transits#Asteroids). Sun Lilith-Sun aspects signify a dynamic between our inner identity (Sun) and our repressed dark femininity (Lilith). * Examples: Conjunction |DarkstarAstrology.com:/Marina2016/Sun Conjunct or Quincunx Lilith ~ Sorcery> :"The closer Lilith is to the Sun the more it may feel eclipsed. Therefore the taboo is cast over these subjects identity, to the extent that they can become demonised. These sensitive folk may fall for the forbidden fruit of drugs to numb the pain of feeling like an outcast. :Despite Sun conjunct Lilith’s counter-cultural behaviour, Black Moon subjects need more than most to feel like they belong and feel part of a family. The way they can do this successfully is to bond with nature and animals. If other planets confirm this, their sexuality will be instinctive and untamed, and they feel very comfortable in their own skin." Trine |DarkstarAstrology.com:/Marina2015/Sun Sextile or Trine Lilith ~ Fairy’s Tails> :"Sun trine Lilith is the perfect aspect for an actor or politician. Success comes easily to these people as they shine out powerful, magnetic energy which sucks in and mesmerizes en mass. Sun trine or sextile Lilith will usually stand out from traditional society in some way by being outsiders or for having to make unpopular decisions in their life. But although they may exhibit quite eccentric behavior they are still able to make quite gruesome things palatable and acceptable to the masses." Sextile |DarkstarAstrology.com:/Marina2015/Sun Sextile or Trine Lilith ~ Fairy’s Tails> :"Sun sextile Lilith natives are romantics, but at the same time, circumstances tend to draw them into the pit of the underworld. In this dark place, they become disillusioned when their fairy tales become nightmares. Success slaying their personal dragons drives them to great artistic achievement. This is cathartic and healing for themselves and their audience." Opposite |DarkstarAstrology.com:/Marina2011/Sun Opposite or Square Lilith> :"Sun opposite Lilith can work as a magic wand of power. The energy results from the magnetism of the polarity. It can also play out as an identification with one side of the psyche at the expense of the other, making that ‘other’ taboo. The Sun enables left-brain rational thinking while Lilith activates creative, right-brain thinking. Current society tends to play down the importance of the right brain because it pulls one towards outside the (control)box thinking." Square |DarkstarAstrology.com:/Marina2011/Sun Opposite or Square Lilith> :"Sun square Lilith creates incredibly strong-willed, feisty individuals who take it upon themselves to become spokespeople for the disadvantaged. Others may speak out about gritty, dark issues that are disturbing or distasteful to the public in some way. The square has so much tension that it is compelled to action. It simmers with unprocessed rage at being exiled and rejected. Together these edgy qualities will create activists, mesmerising agitators and trouble makers." Moon Lilith represents the point of the moon's orbit where the moon is furthest from the Earth (apogee), regardless of whether the moon actually sits there at the time, hence Lilith is an imaginary or 'abstract' point that is extrapolated from the moon's actual position and velocity. Moon-Lilith aspects, are therefore particularly meaningful, since they represent the relationship between the moon and its elliptical orbit. * Examples: :"Lilith-Moon aspects indicate that the emotions are involved in an inner conversation with the uncontrollable natural feminine or wild within the person. This could lead to mood swings and being moody if ungrounded or to living on the full spectrum of emotional possibilities available to a human if grounded." Conjunction This indicates that the moon was at or near its apogee (far from Earth) at the time of the horoscope. Casanova was born with Moon conjunct Lilith and was known to embrace an unrestrained sexuality. The blending of the unconscious emotional instincts of the moon with the wild, unrestrained sexual instincts of Lilith may be a signature of this aspect. * Examples: Giacomo Casanova, the 14th Dalai Lama, Benedict Cumberbatch, Aishwarya Rai, Salman Khan, Chris Evans (actor), Catherine Deneuve, Roger Federer, Sean Penn, Janis Joplin , Lenny Kravitz, Robert Plant and Steve McQueen. Opposition This indicates that the moon was at or near its perigee (close to Earth) at the time of the horoscope. * Examples: Lady Gaga, Alyssa Milano, Aristotle Onassis, Bruce Lee, Chelsea Handler, George Clooney, Gerard Butler, Heidi Klum, Hugh Hefner, Joan Rivers, Keanu Reeves, Nelly Furtado, Ryan Reynolds, United States Declaration of Independence, Yoko Ono, Square This indicates that the moon was at a midpoint between perigee and apogee at the time of the horoscope * Links: |DarkstarAstrology.com://Moon Square Lilith> * Examples: Lana Del Rey, Audrey Tautou, Dolly Parton, Ewan McGregor, Frank Sinatra, Ian Somerhalder, Jaden Smith, Jean-Pierre Danel, Jessica Alba, Jimmy Fallon, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Natalie Wood, Paris Hilton, Paul Walker, Simone Veil, Yannick Noah, Zendaya, Trine * Examples: Winona Ryder, Eva Joly, Nicolas Sarkozy, Adele (singer), Carrie Fisher, Gia Carangi, J. K. Rowling, Jean-Marie Le Pen, Jennifer Garner, Joe Jonas, Jon Bon Jovi, Kesha (singer), Kourtney Kardashian, Linda Goodman, Manuel Valls, Maria Callas, Niall Horan, Nicole Richie, Pablo Picasso, Tiger Woods, Winona Ryder, Mercury (coming soon) |TDJacobs.com://Natal Lilith Aspects> :"With these aspects the mind and thought processes are conversing with the inner wild and instinct. These people need to let instinct guide their minds and curiosities and to allow their minds to learn to function in unique, non-rigid ways. Deep and amazing levels of perception and sensory input await those who allow Lilith to inform their minds." * Examples: Conjunction * Examples: Barack Obama, Albert Einstein, Kanye West, Vincent van Gogh, Vanessa Paradis, Matt Damon, Lionel Messi, Virgin Mary, Reese Witherspoon, Fergie (singer), Sarah Michelle Gellar, Rita Ora, Arnaud Montebourg, Rita Hayworth, Neymar, Hayden Panettiere, Rudolf Steiner, Chris Rock, Jean-Baptiste Maunier, Keith Haring, Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Gérard Lanvin, Lord Byron, Marc-Olivier Fogiel, Anaïs Baydemir, Louis Pasteur, Steve Vai, Rajiv Gandhi, David Pujadas, Philippe de Villiers, Gustave Eiffel, Henry Fonda, Keri Russell, James Caan, Keri Hilson, Anthony Perkins, Bobbi Kristina Brown, Barry White. Venus (coming soon) |TDJacobs.com://Natal Lilith Aspects> :"Venus-Lilith aspects bring the need for a person to learn about relationships, values, resources, and money by trusting instinct. People may look good on paper but if they don’t smell right, forget them! It’s critical with these aspects to feel in the body what people, activities, options, and choices are right." * Examples: Conjunction *Examples: Lana Del Rey, Nicki Minaj, Megan Fox, Kylie Jenner, Bradley Cooper, Kylie Minogue, Kris Jenner, Michael Phelps, Sylvie Vartan, Dominique de Villepin, René Descartes, Françoise Sagan, Goldie Hawn. Mars (...) Lilith-Mars aspects represent either a harmony or a conflict between the ways in which a chart-holder expresses their primal urges and energy. Mars represents male primality, willpower and aggression. Lilith represents feminine primality, the wild feminine, unbridled feminine sexuality and ownership of feminine power * Examples: Conjunction Suggests that the chart-holder has an innate embuing of Lilith and Mars qualities into one another, their primality cannot be easily separated into masculine and feminine aspects, but rather becomes entwined in an all-encompassing sexual energy and will that may either empower the chart-holder or bring conflict with their other driving forces (emotional, mental, financial etc) *Examples: George Clooney, Jude Law, Anne Hathaway, Novak Djokovic, Jean-Pierre Danel, Malcolm X, Cécile de Ménibus, Aretha Franklin, Diego Maradona, Marion Maréchal, Brian Jones, Andy Murray. Trine/Sextile Suggests that the native can integrate different aspects of their sexuality and primality, flowing harmoniously between them. *Examples: Beyoncé Knowles, Jennifer Aniston, Vladimir Putin, Justin Timberlake, Paris Hilton, Jimi Hendrix, Robert Downey Jr., Marilyn Manson, Edward Norton, Snoop Dogg, Amitabh Bachchan, Rachel McAdams, Cher (entertainer), Bruno Mars, Ingrid Chauvin, Bhagwan Shree Osho Rajneesh, Frédéric Chopin, Carmen Electra, Steven Seagal, Vivien Leigh, Anna Nicole Smith. Opposition (...) Square/Inconjunction (...) Jupiter (coming soon) |TDJacobs.com://Natal Lilith Aspects> :"Lilith-Jupiter aspects indicate that issues of belief, hope, risk-taking, and what one puts faith in are in conversation with the person’s instinctive wild. Optimism and/or pessimism may be triggered in the person when feeling confronted with the need to choose autonomy in the face of controlling situations or others (even when they mean well)." * Examples: Saturn (coming soon) |TDJacobs.com://Natal Lilith Aspects> :"Saturn-Lilith aspects indicate that the person’s maturity and structure function needs to be taught by the uncontrolled, instinctive wild of Lilith. Any rigidity that does not serve the person as a being on all levels must be reworked in order to allow Lilith’s primal wisdom to shine through. Lilith here needs to learn from Saturn that structure and a firm foundation can serve her purposes well." * Examples: Neptune (coming soon) |TDJacobs.com://Natal Lilith Aspects> :"Neptune-Lilith aspects show the inner conversation between the surrender function and the inner wild. Connecting to nature is a primary tool for each archetype and so people with these aspects need to get out and sit on rocks, hug trees, and have summits with various animals and other forms of wildlife. Much information that will help the person stay conscious of having and being in a body is available through such activities." * Examples: Uranus (coming soon) |TDJacobs.com://Natal Lilith Aspects> :"Uranus-Lilith aspects bring into conversation the need to be free and the need to be wild. “Don’t fence me in” meets “Don’t tred on me.” The originality of Uranus can teach Lilith to leave behind situations that don’t serve her and Lilith can teach Uranus to get back in the body and not get stuck in the head – too much detachment and objectivity leads to disconnection, after all." * Examples: Pluto (coming soon) |TDJacobs.com://Natal Lilith Aspects> :"Lilith-Pluto aspects are about trying to figure out who gets to be strong when. Within a person, Pluto needs honesty and truth and Lilith needs autonomy, equality, and respect. Pluto can learn about honoring the passing and changing rhythms of the natural world while Lilith can learn from Pluto about sticking to guns when conviction and determination are needed. Both are and can be strong if the wild within the person is recognized and honored." * Examples: North Node Lilith aspecting the north node of the moon indicates a relationship between the elliptical elongation of the moon's orbit, with the tilt of the orbit relative to the ecliptic. * Examples: Conjunction Lilith conjunct the north node indicates that the tilt of the moon's orbit was aligned along its longest diameter, in such a way that the moon's path ascended above the ecliptic at the same point as it was furthest from the Earth. Opposition Lilith opposite the north node indicates that the tilt of the moon's orbit was also aligned along its longest diameter, but in such a way that the moon's path descended below the ecliptic at the same point as it was furthest from the Earth. (i.e. Lilith is conjunct the south node) Ascendant (coming soon) |TDJacobs.com://Natal Lilith Aspects> :"Lilith in aspect to the horizon says that relationships and self-definition carry Lilith themes for the person. Others to be played with need to be chosen through a process of opening to and trusting instinct. If they are not, sticky relationship issues can result that may make a person wish he or she could flee situations that aren’t working. If there is a pattern of this, check with how people are chosen to play with and why." Lilith Conjunct Ascendant * Examples: Marilyn Monroe, Billie Eilish, Bobby Fischer, Brandon Lee, Chris Pine, Clara Morgane, Courteney Cox, Diane Keaton, Eric Clapton, Marie Curie, Matthew Perry, Mylène Farmer, Natalie Portman, Pablo Picasso, Philip Mountbatten, Prince William, Duke of Cambridge, Ronald Reagan, Tina Fey, Midheaven (coming soon) * Examples: Lilith conjunct Midheaven * Examples: Amy Winehouse, Angela Merkel, Dakota Johnson, David Icke, Jamel Debbouze, Marquis de Sade, Nicolaus Copernicus, Penélope Cruz, River Phoenix, Tyler Perry, Paul Simon, Chiron (coming soon) |TDJacobs.com://Natal Lilith Aspects> :"Lilith-Chiron aspects put the person’s energy antenna in a conversation with his or her need to relate to the natural world as an extension of it. A lot of emotional reacitivity can result if the person feels threatened by others. What’s needed is that all possible expressions of humans be allowed in principle and honored but that the person guides him- or herself to the right situations and experiences based on a trust of instinct and the body itself." * Examples: Pholus Asteroid Pholus is described as bringing explosive energy to anything he toucheshttp://mychristianpsychic.com/journal/asteroid-pholus/. In the case of Lilith, this can mean explosive sexuality, but also explosive power relations and darkness, as evidenced in the case of Blanche Wittmann who had the Conjunction. References Category:Lilith Category:Moon Category:Aspects Category:Astrology